Familie Cooper
by JenLovesShenny
Summary: Jeder Moment kann der schönste sein, man muss nur wissen, mit wem man ihn teilen will.Sheldon ,Penny und ihr Sohn Jay.Das sind die Coopers,und das hier sind ihre Wertvollsten Momente.OneShots über Sheldon und seine Familie
1. Der Windel Vorfall

„Penny du kannst das doch nicht wirklich von mir verlangen , ich meine die ganzen Keime und dieser Dreck . Reicht es nicht das ich schon den Coitus mit dir vollziehe ? Das sind Keime genug."

Sheldon sah seine Frau mit verschränkten Armen an ,auch wenn er diese Frau liebte ,das was sie von ihm verlangte war Zuviel des guten . Penny hingegen war bis zum zerreißen gespannt ,sie überlegte schon wie sie Sheldon auf die beste Art kastrieren würde .

„Sheldon jetzt hör mir mal zu ,ich verlange nicht viel von dir aber das wirst du tun ,denn ich habe keine Lust das die ganze Arbeit an mir hängen bleibt . Und nenne es nicht Coitus , es heißt Sex und du hast dich nie beschwert ,also komm mir jetzt nicht wieder mit diesen Keim Quatsch an ."

Sheldon und Penny standen im Kinderzimmer ihres Sohnes Jay Stephen Cooper und erdolchten sich mit blicken ,während ihr Sohn auf dem Wickeltisch lag und die beiden ansah . Es war keine Überraschung das Sheldon sich weigerte Jay's Windeln zu wechseln ,allerdings hatte Penny geglaubt das Sheldon sich in Sachen Keime geändert hatte ,immerhin hatte er Sex mit ihr . Doch Sheldon blieb wie immer Stur ,und Penny raubte es den letzten Nerv ,sie hatte schon viel mit ihren Mann erlebt, und oft hatte sie ihn verflucht ,einfach nur deswegen weil er stur wie ein Esel war ,doch meistens konnte sie ihn überzeugen ,doch jetzt weigerte er sich strikt die Windeln seines Sohnes zu wechseln .

„Penny hast du eine Ahnung wie viel Keimen ich mich aussetze ? Da kann ich mich ja gleich nackt ausziehen und in die Kanalisation hüpfen ,da würde mit Sicherheit das selbe bei herausgekommen . Außerdem machst du das ausgezeichnet ,natürlich würde ich es gründlicher machen aber ich denke du machst es schon ganz gut ,und jetzt entschuldige mich ich muss wieder an die Arbeit."

Sheldon wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen als er Penny's Hand an seinen Arm spürte . Er hatte seine Frau schon oft wütend gesehen ,meistens wegen ihm ,doch jetzt sah sie aus wie ein wildes Nashorn das jeden Moment jemanden aufspießen würde ,und dieser jemand war er . Er musste sich schnell eine Lösung ausdenken wenn ihm seine Männlichkeit lieb war ,also seufzte er und legte seine Hände auf Pennys Schultern .

„Okay wie wäre es wenn wir einen Deal machen ? Ich hole schnell den Strahlenschutzanzug aus Leonards Labor und dann Wechsel ich ihm die Windeln . Ich wäre vor den Keimen geschützt und wenn Jay dann mal älter ist hat er auch schon ein passendes Kostüm für Halloween ."

Sheldon lächelte doch Penny sah immer noch wütend aus , er hatte keine Ahnung wieso sie noch verärgert war ,diese Idee wäre für jeden am besten und er war sich sicher das Jay irgendwann einmal der Hit auf jeder Halloween Party sein würde . Was hätte er damals dafür gegeben mit einem Strahlenschutzanzug zu Halloween herumlaufen zu dürfen.

„Du hörst mir jetzt genau zu Sheldon Lee Cooper ,du wirst keinen Strahlenschutzanzug anziehen um unseren Sohn zu wickeln . Du bist ein erwachsener Mann und du bist ein Vater und du wirst deinem kleinen Sohn jetzt die Windeln wechseln ,denn wenn nicht nehme ich deine Comics und wische Jay damit den Hintern ab . Klar Dr. Cooper ?"

Penny lächelte während Sheldon sie mit großen Augen anstarrte . Er wusste das seine Frau so etwas tun würde , und er wusste auch das sie recht hatte ,doch die Vorstellung seinen Sohn die Windeln zu wechseln brachte seinen Magen dazu sich zusammen zu ziehen . Er hatte also die Wahl ,entweder er verpasste seinen Sohn eine neue Windel oder aber Penny trat ihn dahin wo keine Sonne schien und verwendete seine geliebten Comics als feuchttücher . Die Entscheidung viel ihm jetzt irgendwie leichter ,also seufzte er und wandte sich wieder seiner Frau zu .

„Gut Gespielt Mrs Cooper ,doch der Strahlenschutzanzug wird trotzdem gut an Jay aussehen und er wird damit der Hit auf jeder Halloween Party."

Penny lächelte und küsste ihren Mann bevor sie das Zimmer verließ und Sheldon und Jay allein ließ . Die beiden Cooper Männer sahen sich an ,Grüne Augen trafen auf Blaue . Sheldon musste zugeben das sein Sohn einzigartig war ,schon allein die Tatsache das er für sein Alter verdammt Clever war ließ ihn schmunzeln .

„Na gut kleiner Mann ,dann wollen wir mal an die Arbeit gehen . Ich will ja nicht das deine Mama hinterher wieder etwas auszusetzen hat . Glaub mir wenn du älter bist verstehst du was ich meine."

Das Wickeln seines Sohnes war nicht so schlimm wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte ,sein Sohn war ruhig und sah ihn einfach nur an . Als Sheldon dann fertig war und auf seinen Jungen hinab sah konnte er nicht anders als zu lächeln ,dieses kleine Geschöpf war aus Liebe entstanden ,es war ein teil von ihm und Penny und er würde alles für ihn tun . Während Sheldon seinen Sohn auf den Arm nahm ,stand Penny im Türrahmen und lächelte über ihre beiden Jungs ,das Bild war einfach nur wunderbar ,Sheldon und Jay ,die beiden wichtigsten Personen in ihren Leben . Leise ging Penny auf Sheldon zu und legte ihre Arme um seinen Bauch ,Jay hatte seine kleine Hand auf Sheldon's Wange und lächelte .

„Denkst du das du jetzt öfter Windeln wechselst ? Es scheint nämlich so das du es gut hinbekommen hast ,und ich glaube Jay hat es auch gefallen seinen Papa dabei zuzugucken."

Penny küsste Sheldon auf die Wange während Sheldon sich ein selbstsicheres Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte . Denn er musste gestehen das Penny recht hatte ,es war nicht schlimm ,immerhin war es sein Sohn ,und wenn Jay ihm dieses Lächeln schenkte dann würde er alles überstehen ,nur allein wegen diesen Lächeln .

„Ja ich denke das unser Sohn mich jetzt öfter dabei beobachten darf . Aber trotzdem werde ich mir diesen Strahlenschutzanzug ausleihen ,man weiß ja nie wofür man so was mal braucht ,und außerdem denke ich immer noch an Halloween , unser Sohn muss nicht als Feuerwehrmann gehen oder als Cowboy ,die anderen Kinder werden ihn ja so beneiden ."

Sheldon grinste während Penny die Augen verdrehte , schon allein die Vorstellung ihren kleinen Sohn in einen solchen Anzug zu sehen war erschreckend ,doch selbst wenn er wie sein Vater werden würde ,wäre es in Ordnung ,denn sie liebte alles an ihn . In Penny's Kopf entstand ein Bild von einem kleinen Mini Sheldon , mit Braunen Haaren und Grünen Augen ,der Comics verehrte und intelligent war ,die Vorstellung brachte sie wieder zum schmunzeln .

„Was ist so lustig Penny ?"

Sheldon sah zu seiner Frau ,die immer noch schmunzelte .

„ Die Aussicht das unser Sohn wie du wird ,ein kleiner Mini Cooper."

Sheldon lächelte und drückte seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Hoffentlich lernt unser Mini Cooper schnell aufs Töpfchen zu gehen ,denn nach seinem Gesicht zu urteilen hat er gerade etwas großes produziert ,und da du nun mit Windeln wechseln dran bist wünsche ich dir viel Spaß dabei ."

Sheldon reichte Penny den kleinen und verschwand grinsend aus dem Zimmer .


	2. Geliebt

Sheldon Lee Cooper war schon oft genervt in seinen Leben ,teilweise deswegen weil seine Mitmenschen ihn einfach in den Wahnsinn trieben . Ob es nun seine religiöse Mutter war ,oder seine Dickköpfige Schwester ,jedes mal wenn er dachte seine ruhe zu haben tauchten irgendwelche Menschen auf nur um ihn zu nerven . Natürlich war diese Situation völlig anders ,immerhin ging es hier nicht um ihn sondern um seinen kleinen Sohn ,doch trotzdem waren sie alle da . Apartment 4A ,Penny's und seine Wohnung war voll von seinen Freunden ,seiner Familie und Penny's Familie , sie alle waren gekommen um seinen Sohn zusehen . Selbst Sheldon's geliebte Meemaw war angereist nur um den kleinen Jay zusehen ,und als sie ihn dann erblickte fing sie doch tatsächlich an zu weinen . Jay war der Mittelpunkt dieser kleinen Familienfeier ,zumindest solange bis Missy eine Ankündigung machte .

„Hey Leute könntet ihr für einen Moment ruhig sein ? Ich hab eine Ankündigung zu machen . Also ihr wisst ja das ich und Chuck jetzt schon seit drei Jahren glücklich miteinander sind ,und naja da wir jetzt schon alle hier zusammen sind ,wollte ich euch die Neuigkeit nicht länger verschweigen . Ich und Chuck bekommen ein Baby."

Kaum hatte das letzte Wort Missy's Mund verlassen ,schon ging das Gekreische der Frauen auch schon los ,Penny ,Meemaw und Mary waren die ersten die Missy freudig in die Arme schlossen .Sheldon jedoch saß auf seinen Platz auf dem Sofa ,sein kleinen Sohn auf den Schoß . Er wusste das er sich für seine Schwester freuen sollte ,doch in seinen Hirn war nichts als Frustration ,immerhin ging es bei dieser kleinen Familienfeier um seinen Sohn ,und der wurde gerade vergessen ,weil die Nachricht von Missy's Schwangerschaft wichtiger war . Natürlich war dieses Verhalten kindisch doch es war Sheldon völlig egal ,sein Sohn verdiente es geknuddelt und geküsst zu werden .

„Shelly was ist los mit dir ? Jeder hat mir gratuliert nur mein Bruder nicht . Solltest du dich nicht eigentlich für mich freuen ?"

Missy klang traurig ,doch Sheldon war immer noch Sheldon ,da hatte auch eine Ehe und ein Kind nichts dran geändert . Er wollte für seinen Sohn das beste ,und er wollte das sein Sohn mit liebe überhäuft wurde ,doch Missy hatte dafür gesorgt das Jay in den Hintergrund gerückt wurde , und das war Sheldon alles andere als Recht .

„Missy ich freue mich für dich aber hätte deine Ankündigung nicht an einen anderen Tag stattfinden können ? Diesen Tag hatte ich für Jay geplant , ich wollte das die Familie meinen Sohn richtig kennenlernt ,denn ich weiß das wir so wie jetzt nicht immer alle zusammen sein werden ."

„Shelly dein Sohn ist etwas besonderes und wir alle lieben ihn jetzt schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen das meine Schwangerschaft daran etwas ändern könnte ,Jay wird geliebt und zwar von uns allen ."

Missy stand auf und ging zu ihrer Mutter während Sheldon immer noch mit seinen Sohn auf dem Sofa saß. Tief in seinen Inneren wusste er das seine Schwester recht hatte ,sein Sohn wurde geliebt und zwar von allen ,er würde nicht so eine Kindheit haben wie Sheldon. Jay würde nie aufgrund seines IQ's verprügelt werden ,das würde Sheldon nie zulassen ,er würde seinen Sohn nie verprügeln nur weil er ein Genie war . Er würde ein guter Vater für Jay sein ,ein Vater auf den ein Kind Stolz sein kann und für den man sich nicht schämen musste weil er betrunken an der Schule seines Sohnes aufgetaucht war . Sheldon sah lächelnd auf seinen Sohn hinab ,der ganz besessen von den Fingern seines Vaters war und sie auch nicht wieder los lassen wollte ,doch das war Sheldon recht .

„Weißt du mein kleiner Mann ,ich glaube du wirst es gut haben . Stell dir nur mal die ganzen Menschen vor die dich lieb haben werden ,da wären ich und deine schöne Mama ,dann dein Patenonkel leonard ,dann deine Omis und dein Opa ,deine Tanten und Onkel und Meemaw . All diese Menschen lieben dich und werden dich wahrscheinlich verwöhnen und dir Geschenke kaufen. Doch weißt du was das beste an allen ist kleiner Mann ? Ich bin mir jetzt schon sicher das du viel intelligenter wirst als Missy's Baby ,und wenn du so weiter machst bist du auch noch intelligenter als Leonard ,obwohl das ja nicht sonderlich schwer wird."

Sheldon lächelte als er bemerkte das sein Sohn ihn ansah ,diese Grünen Augen waren die gleichen die er jedes mal bei seiner Frau sah , die Frau die er lieben gelernt hatte . Es hatte lange gedauert bis er merkte das er sie liebte ,erst als sie alle zusammen auf der Comic con waren und Leonard ihr einen Heiratsantrag machte ,merkte er das er das absolut nicht wollte ,er wollte nicht das Penny die Frau von Leonard wurde. Am Anfang fragte er sich wirklich was mit ihm los war ,also schwieg er über seine Gefühle und freute sich heimlich das Penny leonard wieder abgewiesen hatte . Als Penny dann schließlich mit Leonard Schluss machte freute sich Sheldon ,und so kam es das Sheldon und Penny immer mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten und sich ineinander verliebten . Sowohl Leonard als auch Amy brauchten ihre Zeit um mit dem neuen Paar zurecht zu kommen ,aber zum Schluss war die Freundschaft doch wichtiger als der verletzte Stolz .

„Hey Moon Pie ,wieso sitzt du hier so ganz allein mit Jay?"

Penny versuchte sich nichts anmerken zulassen ,doch Sheldon wusste das sie ihm zugehört hatte als er zu Jay gesprochen hatte . Penny war von Grund auf neugierig ,die Tatsache war ihm schon länger aufgefallen ,doch es gehörte zu ihren kleinen Macken die sie so liebenswert machte .

„Penny auch wenn du meine Frau bist und ich dich liebe ,aber niemand darf mich Moon Pie nennen ,außer meiner Meemaw. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten ,ich sitze hier mit Jay weil ich mich nicht an den neusten klatsch beteiligen möchte ,der zweifelsohne von meiner Schwester und den anderen besprochen wird ."

„Weißt du Sheldon ,was du da vorhin zu unseren Sohn gesagt hast war wirklich schön . Und ich weiß das du der beste Vater auf der Welt sein wirst ,auch wenn deine Kindheit nicht so schön war . Aber du wirst es anders machen als dein Vater ,du wirst Jay viele Sachen beibringen und du wirst stolz auf ihn sein . Und weißt du was ? Nicht nur Jay wird hier von allen geliebt ,du wirst es auch ,denn du bist wirklich einzigartig und genau dafür liebe ich dich."

Penny beugte sich vor und küsste Sheldon zärtlich auf den Mund ,und während Sheldon sie zurück küsste fühlte er die Schmetterlinge fliegen ,er fühlte sich glücklich und vollkommen ,hier mit seinen Freunden ,seiner Familie ,seiner Frau und seinem kleinen Sohn .

Sheldon Lee Cooper fühlte sich geliebt.


	3. Erste Schritte

„Ich finde es unglaublich das du mir das vorwirfst Penny ,ich bin doch nicht Schuld das du deine Schauspielkarriere aufgeben haben beide überlegt was das beste wäre und das war der beste Schritt."

„Der beste Schritt ? Es war der einzigste Schritt Sheldon ,ich war mit Jay schwanger und das war mir wichtiger. Aber wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre dann hätte ich trotzdem weiter gemacht ,doch du wolltest das ich zuhause bleibe ,also bist du Schuld ."

Seit geschlagenen vierzig Minuten ging dieser Streit zwischen Penny und Sheldon jetzt ,und keiner wollte nachgeben. Natürlich kam es ab und zu vor das sich die beiden stritten ,aber nie hatte es sich so hochgeschaukelt wie jetzt.Während klein Jay mit seinen Spielzeug spielte, wurden seine Eltern mit jeder Sekunde lauter.

Sheldon war außer sich vor Wut ,er hatte sich schon oft mit seiner Frau gestritten aber das war einfach zu viel. Er wollte nur das beste für sie ,doch jetzt fragte er sich ernsthaft ob seine Bemühungen einfach umsonst waren. Es war offensichtlich das Penny es nicht zu schätzen wusste was er für sie tat ,sie tat nichts anderes als ihm vorwürfe zu machen. Immer wieder sagte er sich das er diese Frau liebte ,doch jetzt war für ihn ein Punkt erreicht. Er war wütend und das ganze Ausmaß bekam seine Frau jetzt zu spüren

„Ich bin Schuld? Schuld voran? Daran das du trotzdem nie einen richtigen Schauspieljob bekommen hast? Daran das du einfach kein Talent hast? Wenn es nach dir geht dann bin ich an allem Schuld."

Penny hatte ihren Whack-a-Doodle schon oft wütend erlebt ,aber nie war seine Wut auf sie gerichtet ,zumindest nicht diese Art von Wut. Sie wusste das Sheldon wirklich verletzend sein konnte wenn er es darauf anlegte ,sie wusste auch das er sie liebte und ihr nie weh tun würde ,doch gerade jetzt tat er es und Penny wäre nicht Penny wenn sie sich nicht wehren würde .

„Ich habe kein Talent ? Gott du denkst wirklich das du besser bist als alle anderen oder? Aber soll ich dir mal was sagen Dr. Cooper? Du magst vielleicht ein Genie sein aber was das Menschliche angeht bist du ein Idiot. Mich wundert es das du dich überhaupt in mich verliebt hast ,denn wenn man dir so zuhört dann scheine ich eine schreckliche Person zu sein."

Wieder einmal fühlte Sheldon dieses stechen im Herzen ,es schien das dass immer passierte wenn jemand ihn auf seine Schwächen hinwies ,doch jetzt war der Schmerz größer ,denn seine eigenen Frau hatte ihn auf diese Schwäche hingewiesen. Er dachte das er sich gebessert hatte ,immerhin kümmerte er sich um seinen Sohn und versuchte für Jay ein guter Vater zu sein ,er versuchte für Penny ein guter Ehemann zu sein ,wieso also sagte sie so etwas? Wenn sie ihn mit Worten verletzen konnte ,dann konnte er das auch. Also sah er seine Frau mit blitzenden Augen an und versuchte soviel Verachtung in seine Stimme zulegen ,wie ihm möglich war.

„Weißt du Penny in Gegensatz zu dir kann ich das Menschliche immerhin noch lernen ,du hingegen bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall ,du hast kein Talent und willst es einfach nicht einsehen. Und wieso ich mich in dich verliebt habe? Das weiß ich selbst nicht ,manchmal spielt uns das Leben einen Streich nach dem anderen ,sei dir versichert das ich mich dagegen gewehrt habe ,aber auch ein Sheldon Cooper macht mal Fehler."

Sheldon wusste in dem Moment in dem er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte ,das er einen unverzeihlichen Fehler gemacht hatte .Er sah wie Penny ihn geschockt ansah ,Tränen füllten ihre schönen Augen und eine nach der anderen landete auf ihrer Wange .Sie drehte sich um und eilte in das Schlafzimmer ,während Sheldon immer noch geschockt über sich selbst im Wohnzimmer stand. Jay spielte immer noch mit seinem Spielzeug und Sheldon war froh das er noch nicht verstand was diese Worte von seinem Papa bedeuteten. Er nahm seinen Sohn auf den Arm und versuchte nicht augenblicklich zu weinen ,er fühlte sich so verdammt schlecht und er war sich sicher das er gerade jetzt der schlechteste Ehemann auf der Welt war.

Penny lag immer noch weinend auf dem Bett ,sie konnte nicht glauben das Sheldon so etwas verletzendes gesagt hatte ,natürlich war sie nicht unschuldig aber so etwas zu sagen war schon sehr hart. Jedes mal wenn sie sich gestritten hatten waren unschöne Worte gesagt worden ,doch niemals wurde ihre liebe zueinander in so etwas mit reingezogen ,denn beide wussten das sie sich liebten ,und daran gab es nie etwas zu zweifeln ,bis jetzt. Penny hatte sich schon viel von Sheldon anhören müssen ,meistens machte er sich darüber lustig das sie nicht so intelligent war wie er ,sie machte sich über seine Macken lustig. Doch so weit wie heute ging es nie ,und noch nie hatte jemand den anderen so verletzt ,dieser Streit war der schlimmste in ihrer Ehe .

Sheldon stand mittlerweile vor seiner Schlafzimmertür ,seinen Sohn hatte er immer noch auf dem Arm. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und öffnete die Tür ,er sah das Penny sich zu einer Kugel zusammen gerollt hatte und weinte ,sie weinte so bitterlich das sich sein Herz bei diesen Klang schmerzhaft zusammen zog. Er war Schuld das sie weinte also musste er das wieder gutmachen ,er wollte ein guter Ehemann sein ,er wollte das seine Penny wieder lächelte. Langsam setzte er seinen Sohn auf dem Boden ab und gab ihn seinen Teddy ,dann setzte er sich langsam zu Penny aufs Bett und streichelte ihren Rücken .

„Penny das was ich da gesagt habe tut mir leid ,wirklich ich wollte nicht das du weinst. Ich weiß nicht was ich mir dabei gedacht habe ,bitte verzeih mir Penny ,ich bin ein Idiot und du hast recht mit dem was du gesagt hast. Ich kenne mich nicht aus wenn es um Menschen geht ,aber ich hatte gehofft das du siehst wie sehr ich mich anstrenge ein guter Vater zu sein und ein guter Ehemann ,wobei ich beim letzten augenscheinlich versagt habe."

Penny drehte sich zu ihren Mann um ,sie kannte diesen Blick von ihm ,sie wusste das es ihm leid tat und das er sie nicht verletzen wollte. Doch seine Worte taten ihr trotzdem weh, sie wollte nicht das Sheldon ihre Liebe als Fehler sah ,denn für sie war es etwas wundervolles ,etwas magisches und unbeschreibliches, es als Fehler zu beschreiben war wie ein Dolchstoß ins Herz.

„Siehst du unsere Liebe wirklich als Fehler? Ich dachte immer das unsere Liebe etwas besonderes wäre ,und ich dachte das du es genauso siehst wie ich. Das du es nicht bereust ,aber anscheinend hab ich mich da auch wieder geirrt ,denn wie du ja weißt habe ich keinen IQ von 187 und bin deswegen einfach dumm."

Penny versuchte nicht sofort wieder zu weinen doch es gelang ihr nicht ,und so kullerten erneut die Tränen. Sheldon wusste das er größeren Schaden angerichtet hatte als gedacht ,also wischte er seiner Frau die Tränen weg und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Kätzchen unsere Liebe ist etwas besonderes ,und das was ich da gesagt habe tut mir wirklich leid. Ich war böse auf dich ,aber ich wollte dir nie so weh tun ,das musst du mir glauben .Und du bist nicht dumm ,du hast zwar nicht so einen hohen IQ wie ich ,aber wer hat das schon? Du bist bezaubernd und einfühlsam ,du bist liebenswert und du hast das größte Herz das ich kenne. Und ich bereue keine Sekunde mit dir ,wie könnte ich das? Du bist meine große Liebe."

Penny konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln ,Sheldon's kleine Liebeserklärung war einfach verdammt niedlich und mit absolut nichts zu vergleichen. Der Kuss der darauf folgte ließ die Schmetterlinge in Penny's Bauch herumfliegen ,doch Sheldon hielt mitten im Kuss inne ,was Penny überhaupt nicht passte ,doch ihr Mann löste sich von ihr und zeigte nun auf ihren Sohn. Jay stand mit wackeligen Beinen an der Tür und versuchte nicht umzufallen ,man sah das er sich konzentrierte ,denn dabei sah er aus wie Sheldon .

„Oh mein Gott Sheldon ,unser Sohn versucht zu laufen. Oh Gott davon muss ich ein Foto machen ,oh Gott oh Gott ich glaube ich fange schon wieder an zu weinen."

Während Penny ihr Fotohandy aus der Tasche nahm ,positionierte Sheldon sich gegenüber seines Sohnes und hielt seine Arme auf. Jay sah zuerst zu seiner Mama ,dann wanderte sein Blick hinüber zu seinem Papa ,der seine Arme offen hielt und ihn ermutigend anlächelte.

„Jay du schaffst das ,du musst einfach nur ein Fuß nach dem anderen setzen. Ich bin hier und fange dich auf. Du musst keine Angst haben mein kleiner ."

Sheldon versuchte beruhigend auf seinen Sohn einzureden ,und als Jay seinen ersten Schritt tat hielt Sheldon die Luft an ,genauso wie es Penny tat. Jay lächelte und schwankte leicht ,doch er hielt sein Gleichgewicht und streckte seinen kleinen Ärmchen nach Sheldon aus. Penny schoss ein Foto nach dem anderen ,sie grinste und war in diesen einen Moment einfach glücklich. Sobald Jay sicher in Sheldon's Arme gelandet war wurde er von seinen Eltern geknuddelt und geküsst.

„Sheldon unser Sohn ist tatsächlich gelaufen ,und er ist nicht einmal hingefallen. Anscheinend ist er doch durch und durch ein Cooper ,hast du sein Gesicht gesehen? Er sah aus wie du ."

Penny strahlte immer noch über das ganze Gesicht ,und auch Sheldon konnte nicht aufhören seinen Sohn stolz anzulächeln .Er wusste das sein Sohn für sein Alter schon sehr intelligent war ,doch es erstaunte ihn trotzdem noch. Er war sich sicher das sein Sohnemann irgendwann mal ein Genie sein würde ,und er würde ein stolzer Vater sein ,egal was auch kommen würde.

„Er ist wirklich clever ,und ich bin so stolz auf ihn. Ich denke das wir beide einen guten Job gemacht haben Penny ,du mit deiner wundervollen art und ich mit meinem hohen IQ ,es war klar das dabei ein so wunderbares kleines Geschöpf wie Jay entstehen würde."

Sheldon war in einem Moment des Glücks ,er hatte gerade die ersten Schritte seines Sohnes mitangesehen ,und er war sich sicher das sein Sohn noch viele weitere machen würde. Es war ein kleiner Schritt für einen Menschen, aber ein Großer Schritt für die Coopers.


	4. Erste Worte

„Ich denke das sein erstes Wort Mama wird, das wäre ja auch nur logisch."

Penny saß mit ihren Laptop auf dem Sofa ,Sheldon war in der Schweiz um irgendeine seiner komischen Theorien zu überprüfen. Nach all den Jahren hatte Penny immer noch keine Ahnung was denn nun die Stringtheorie überhaupt war ,Sheldon hatte versucht es ihr zu erklären ,er gab sich dabei solche mühe und trotzdem verstand Penny kein einziges Wort. Sheldon hatte hinterher frustriert aufgegeben und sich seiner weißen Tafel gewidmet ,zumindest so lange bis Penny ihn den Stift aus der Hand genommen hatte und kleine Herzchen auf die Tafel malte, mit den Buchstaben S+P darin.

„Penny es wäre überhaupt nicht logisch ,und nur weil wir gewettet haben heißt das nicht das du unseren Sohn dazu bringen kannst ''Mama'' zu sagen. Du vergisst das er ein Cooper ist ,und deswegen wird sein erstes Wort ''Papa'' sein."

Sheldon's lächeln sah selbst auf den Laptop Monitor fies aus, er war sich absolut sicher diese Wette zu gewinnen. Immerhin war der Einsatz für die beiden sehr Hoch ,würde Sheldon verlieren dann müsste er ein halbes Jahr ohne seinen Platz auf der Couch auskommen ,und so sehr er Penny auch liebte ,niemand nahm ihn seinen Platz auf der Couch weg. Dieser Platz gehörte ihn und würde ihn immer gehören ,und zu sehen wie sein Platz von jemand anderen besetzt wurde löste in ihn unkontrollierte Zuckungen Penny jedoch verlor müsste sie alle ihre Stofftiere und Hello Kitty Sachen weggeben ,er wusste das sie diese Sachen liebte ,natürlich nicht so sehr wie Sheldon seinen Platz liebte ,aber trotzdem genug.

„Oh nein Sheldon ,er ist auch ein teil von mir und er weiß das ich ihn im Bauch hatte und er weiß das seine Mama immer auf ihren kleinen Cooper aufpasst. Also wird sein erstes Wort bestimmt nicht ''Papa'' sondern ''Mama'' ,verabschiede dich schon einmal von deinem Platz Sheldon."

Penny grinste triumphierend ,sie liebte es ihren Mann auf die Palme zu bringen. Es war schon immer so zwischen ihnen gewesen ,sie neckten sich und liebten sich trotzdem über alle Maßen ,so waren sie einfach ,das war eine Sheldon und Penny Sache und jeder wusste es. Sie wusste schon immer das sie und Sheldon eine Chemie hatten ,aber damals wollte sie sich nie eingestehen das ihr Moon Pie sie faszinierte ,sie wollte lieber mit Leonard zusammen sein ,denn mit Leonard war es einfach er sah sie nur als hübsche Blondine mit der er angeben konnte ,Sheldon hingegen sagte ihr die Meinung ,egal wie weh diese auch tat ,er log sie nicht an ,für ihn war sie einfach seine Penny.

„Penny ich bitte dich ,unser Sohn ist zwar intelligent aber so intelligent um zu wissen das er in deinen Bauch war dann doch nicht .Und bitte um Himmels Willen nenne ihn nicht kleinen Cooper ,er heißt Jay Stephen Cooper und ist wohl nach den zwei wichtigsten Männern in meinen Leben benannt ,nach dem ersten Flash und nach Stephen Hawking."

Sheldons Aufenthalt in der Schweiz war für ihn viel schwieriger als anfangs gedacht. Zunächst einmal fehlte ihn seine Familie ,er hatte früher als er in Deutschland war nie wirklich jemanden vermisst ,vielleicht seine Mutter ,aber auch nur weil er damals Krank war und sie nicht für ihn da war. Aber abgesehen davon hatte er nie jemanden vermisst ,doch jetzt vermisste er die lächerlichsten Sachen ,Penny in seinen T-Shirt in der Küche ,Das glucksen seines Sohnes und seine kleinen Schritte auf dem Boden. Er vermisste es neben seiner Frau einzuschlafen und wieder aufzuwachen ,er vermisste ihr Lachen und diesen Blick den sie nur ihn schenkte. Natürlich skypte er sooft es ihn möglich war mit ihr ,doch es war nicht das gleiche ,sie auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war zwar schön aber noch lieber hätte er sie in den Arm genommen ,genauso wie er seinen Sohn am liebsten geknuddelt und geküsst hätte.

„Ich weiß nach wem wir unseren Sohn benannt haben Sheldon ,ich bin mir trotzdem sicher das ich sein erstes Wort sein ich werde damit vor unseren ganzen Freunden angeben und dabei werde ich auf deinen platz sitzen und dümmlich vor mich her du mein Schatz darfst einfach nur dabei stehen und mir zugucken ,wie klingt das für dich Moon Pie?"

Penny lachte ,sie wusste das Sheldon das nie zulassen würde und trotzdem konnte sie nicht anders als ihn zu provozieren ,sie wollte seine tadelnde Stimme hören ,wenn er ihr sagte das nur seine Meemaw ihn Moon Pie nennen durfte ,sie vermisste das sehr ,viel zu sehr. Sie hätte nie geglaubt das sie mal seine komische Art vermissen würde ,doch hier saß sie mit ihren Laptop auf dem Sofa und skypte mit ihren Mann ,den sie am liebsten jetzt in den Arm nehmen würde. Sie vermisste die Art wie er sie in den Arm nahm ,sie vermisste es wie er abends in ihren Bett seine Arme offen hielt nur damit sie sich an ihn kuscheln konnte und er sie mit seinen Armen umschloss. Sie vermisste auch seine komischen Wörter ,auch wenn sie nie verstand was Gluonen oder Hadronen waren ,trotzdem liebte sie es wie diese Wörter aus Sheldon's Mund kamen und er es mit so einer Leidenschaft sagte das sie davon einfach nicht genug bekam.

„Penny niemand nennt mich Moon Pie außer meiner Meemaw ,wie oft muss ich dir das eigentlich noch sagen ? Und abgesehen davon wird es nie soweit kommen ,und wehe du setzt dich jetzt auf meinen Platz. Denk bloß nicht das ich es nicht merken würde ,ich merke alles das müsstest du wissen ,und jetzt würde ich gern meinen Sohn sehen ."

Sheldon lächelte als er seinen Sohn auf Pennys Schoß sitzen sah ,Jay quietschte als er ihn sah und streckte seine Händchen nach ihm aus ,Penny lächelte und nahm die kleine Hand in ihre damit er nicht auf irgendwelche Knöpfe drücken konnte. Sheldon hingegen hatte nur Augen für diesen kleinen Menschen ,er sprach mit ihm und lächelte wenn Jay vor Freude quietschte und lachte ,doch nach mehreren Minuten passierte das womit weder Penny noch Sheldon gerechnet hatten. Jay sagte sein erstes Wort und dieses Wort lautete Paaa...pa es war umständlich doch es war eindeutig das Wort Papa. Sheldon war glücklich ,er freute sich und war sich sicher das er sogar Tränen der Rührung in den Augen hatte ,er dachte erst das es daran lag das er seinen Platz auf dem Sofa behalten konnte ,doch ihm wurde klar das es wegen diesen kleinen Menschen war ,das erste Wort von diesem kleinen Menschen war Papa und damit meinte er ihn ,ihn Sheldon Lee Cooper. Wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte hatte er etwas Mitleid mit seiner Frau ,doch er wusste auch das sie sich darüber freute .

„Wow Sheldon unser Sohn hat gerade sein erstes Wort gesagt ,oh Gott das ist das süßeste was ich je gehört habe. Und ich freue mich jetzt schon wenn er das erste mal Mama sagt."

Während Penny davon träumte wie Jay das Wort Mama sagte war Sheldon tief in seinen Gedanken ,das Grinsen auf seinen Gesicht wollte einfach nicht verschwinden ,er hatte den unglaublichen Wunsch raus aus seinen Zimmer zu laufen und jeden zu sagen das die ersten Worte von seinem Sohn ''Papa'' waren.

Sheldon Lee Cooper flog noch an diesen Abend zurück zu seiner Familie ,mit den Gedanken das er das erste Wort von seinem Sohn war ,und das man ihn das niemals nehmen konnte.


	5. Glück

Sheldon hatte schon oft Angst in seinem Leben ,sei es wenn seine Mitschüler in verprügelt hatten ,oder sein Vater wieder einmal zu viel getrunken hatte. Er kannte das Gefühl ,doch Angst um einen anderen Menschen zu haben war ihn neu ,es war viel schlimmer als alle Ängste die er bisher durchgestanden hatte. Sein kleiner Sohn war krank ,es wurde ihn gesagt das es eine schwere Grippe wäre ,Jay hatte hohes Fieber und lag nun in einem viel zu großen Krankenhausbett. Penny versuchte ihr bestes um nicht zu weinen ,doch Sheldon kannte seine Frau ,er wusste wie sehr ihr nach weinen zumute war.

„Sheldon würde es dir was ausmachen hier bei Jay zu bleiben ,während ich kurz nach Hause fahre und mir frische Sachen anziehe ?"

Penny versuchte ihn Anzulächeln ,doch es gelang ihr nicht und Sheldon konnte sie nur all zu gut verstehen ,ihm war auch nicht nach lächeln zumute .

„Natürlich nicht Penny ,ich bleibe hier ,fahr bitte vorsichtig ja ? Ich will nicht das meine Frau auch noch hier liegen muss ."

Sheldon gab Penny einen zärtlichen Kuss ,ehe er sich zu seinen Sohn aufs Bett legte und ihn ansah. Jay sah aus wie er ,nur die Augen hatte er von seiner wunderschönen legte er seine kühle Hand auf die glühende Stirn von seinem Sohn, Jay schluchzte und sah seinen Vater lange in die Augen .

„Ich mag Krankenhäuser nicht ,aber für dich kleiner Mann würde ich überall hingehen. Für dich und deine Mama würde ich alles tun ,und soll ich dir was sagen? Wenn du wieder Zuhause bist dann gehen wir mit deiner Mama Eis essen ,und ins Eisenbahnmuseum."

Sheldon wusste das sein Sohn Züge genauso liebte wie er selbst. Er freute sich schon darauf wenn Jay zum ersten mal mit dem Zug fahren würde ,wahrscheinlich würde er dieses Ereignis auf seiner Kamera festhalten ,nur um diese funkelnden Augen seines Sohnes immer wieder ansehen zu können. Penny hielt ihn schon für Verrückt ,denn mittlerweile hatte Sheldon sämtliche Fotos von seinen Sohn gemacht ,fast zehn Bilder hatte er allein in seinem Büro ,seine Brieftasche war voll von Bildern mit Penny und Jay ,und von dem Kühlschrank zuhause wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen.

„Pa...pa."

Jay's Stimme war leise ,seine Augen waren gefüllt mit Tränen und seine kleine Lippe zitterte. Sheldon brach es das Herz seinen kleinen Jungen so zu sehen ,also tat er das einzigste was ihn in den Sinn kam. Er wischte seinen Sohn die Tränen weg ,zog ihn näher zu sich in die arme und fing an zu singen.

„Soft kitty, Warm kitty, Little ball of fur. Happy kitty, Sleepy kitty, Purr, purr, purr."

Er wusste nicht wie oft er dieses Lied jetzt sang ,er wusste nur das Jay sich noch näher an ihn kuschelte und immer mehr entspannte ,umso öfter Sheldon das Lied sang umso entspannter war sein Sohn ,bis er zum Schluss einschlief. Sheldon hörte erst auf zu singen als seine Frau ins Zimmer kam und ihn anlächelte ,vorsichtig um ihren Sohn nicht zu wecken schlich sie sich ans Sheldons Seite und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Du hast eindeutig ein besseres Händchen für unseren Sohn als ich ."

Penny lächelte und streichelte Sheldon's Wange.Während Sheldon einfach nur froh war das seine Frau wieder bei ihm war ,er fühlte sich nie wirklich vollständig wenn sie nicht bei ihm war ,dieses Gefühl war nicht angenehm ,und verursachte ihn Übelkeit .

„Nein nicht wirklich ,ich habe ihn einfach nur Soft Kitty vorgesungen und da er unser Sohn ist ,musste er dieses Lied einfach lieben. Das war übrigens der Beginn unserer Freundschaft ,erinnerst du dich? Als du mir soft Kitty vorgesungen hattest ,wusste ich das du etwas besonderes bist Penny."

Sheldon fühlte wie sich die röte auf seine Wangen schlich ,er hatte nie jemanden erzählt das er ab diesen Zeitpunkt Penny schon ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Nicht mal als Penny und er verheiratet waren hatte er es ihr erzählt ,natürlich hatte er ihr gesagt das er sie schon immer Hübsch fand und nett ,doch das seine Gefühle zu diesen Zeitpunkt schon so stark für sie waren konnte er ihr nicht erzählen ,immerhin kannte er sie damals noch gar nicht so lange.

„Ich wusste auch das du etwas besonderes bist Sheldon ,seit ich dein weißes Brett gesehen hatte wusste ich das vor mir ein Mann steht ,der unglaublich ist und zwar in allem was er tut und sagt. Du hast mich damals ziemlich beeindruckt weißt du das ? Ich war wirklich traurig als du kein Interesse an mir hattest ,und ich hab sogar geweint als du mit Amy zusammen gekommen bist."

Sheldon war nicht oft Sprachlos ,doch dieses Geständnis hatte ihn von den Socken gehauen. Er wusste nie das Penny so für ihn fühlte ,zumindest damals nicht. Er wusste das sie sich um ihn kümmerte ,er wusste auch das sie ihn gern hatte und ihn immer geholfen hatte ,doch er hatte nie geahnt das sie Gefühle für ihn hegte ,er war damals nicht der Mann der er jetzt war. Er war oft gemein zu ihr gewesen und er wusste später nicht einmal wieso ,er wusste das es nicht nett war doch damals war er einfach nicht fähig sich seinen unterdrückten Gefühlen für Penny zu stellen.

„Du hast geweint? Penny wieso hast du denn nie etwas gesagt? Denkst du ich hätte dich von mir gestoßen ? Du weißt das ich das nie getan hätte Penny ,nicht bei dir ."

Sheldon nahm Penny's Hand in seine ,ihr Blick war weich ,ihr Lächeln galt nur ihm und genauso war es für ihn richtig. Die Vorstellung das sie vielleicht jetzt die Frau von leonard wäre bereitete ihm Übelkeit ,genauso wie die Vorstellung ,Amy als seine Frau zu sehen. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht mehr vorstellen, er wusste das er mal so etwas wie zärtliche Gefühle für Amy hatte ,doch selbst diese Gefühle waren nichts weiter als Illusion.

„Ich habe es verhindert das du und Amy ,Babys aus einem Reagenzglas bekommt erinnerst du dich? Ich wollte das du glücklich bist Sheldon ,und sie schien dich glücklich zu machen. Also hab ich nie etwas gesagt ,außerdem war ich dir nie intelligent genug und deswegen hab ich die Hoffnungen mit dir aufgegeben."

Er erinnerte sich ,natürlich erinnerte er sich ,schließlich hatte er ein eidetisches Gedächtnis. Er erinnerte sich das Penny seine und Amy's Idee von einem Kind ganz und gar nicht gut fand ,damals hatte er sich nicht wirklich etwas dabei gedacht ,doch jetzt machte es Sinn. Sie dachte sie wäre nicht intelligent genug für ihn? Er wusste das er sie immer deswegen aufgezogen hatte ,doch tief in seinen inneren sah es anders aus. Er bewunderte sie ,sie war Stark ,viel stärker als er es je sein würde ,sie war intelligent ,wenn auch nicht so intelligent wie er ,aber das war niemand . Sie war die erste Person ,die mehr in ihm gesehen hatte als ein Roboter ,sie war immer seine erste Wahl wenn er etwas auf dem Herzen hatte .

„Du bist intelligent ,ich war einfach ein Idiot. Ich dachte Amy würde mich glücklich machen ,in Wahrheit hat sie einfach nur dafür gesorgt das ich nicht immer an meine Hübsche Nachbarin gedacht habe ,ich bin trotzdem froh das dass alles passiert ist Penny ,denn auch wenn wir etwas länger gebraucht haben unsere Liebe füreinander zu entdecken ,jetzt sind wir verheiratet und haben einen wundervollen Sohn ,und wir lieben uns ,das ist das wichtigste."

Sheldon lächelte seine Frau an ,kein Gruseliges Lächeln ,kein Koala Lächeln ,sondern sein Penny Lächeln. Es kam vom Herzen ,genauso wie das Lächeln das seine Frau ihn nun schenkte. Er sah seine Penny ,und war froh das er den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen hatte.

„Ich liebe dich Sheldon ,ich bin so glücklich mit dir. Ich hätte damals als ich eingezogen bin nie gedacht das gegenüber mal mein zukünftiger Ehemann wohnen würde ,du warst da mit diesen süßen schüchternen Blick ,und hast mich total erwischt."

Penny streichelte Sheldon's Gesicht ,er fühlte sein Herz anschwellen ,Bilder von ihrem Einzug geisterten durch seinen Kopf. Sie hatte sein weißes Brett ausgesucht ,nicht Leonards ,sie hatte ihn angelächelt und hinterher saß sie auf seinen Platz und lächelte wieder. Er konnte sich genau an das Gefühl von damals erinnern ,er fühlte sein Herz schneller schlagen und er wusste das er ihr ein Grinsen schenkte ,er wusste auch noch wie gut es sich anfühlte als sie ihn umarmt hatte. Sie roch nach grünen Äpfeln ,er liebte ihren Geruch und fand es schrecklich als sie ihn änderte ,er liebte seine Penny so wie sie war.

„Ich liebe dich auch Penelope ,ich bin froh das du gegenüber von mir eingezogen bist. Seit du mir soft Kitty vorgesungen hast bin ich verrückt nach dir,wir kannten uns kaum und trotzdem wusste ich das ich dich nie wieder gehen lassen wollte. Leonard meinte das eure Kinder Hübsch und intelligent werden würden, ich meinte das sie imaginär werden ,und was soll ich sagen? Ich hatte recht."

Sheldon grinste triumphierend während er Penny zu sich zog und sie leidenschaftlich küsste ,Sheldon Lee Cooper irrte sich niemals ,zumindest in den meisten Sachen nicht .

Leonard Hofstadter war auf dem Weg zu seinen keinen Patensohn ,er liebte diesen kleinen Jungen und das obwohl Sheldon der Vater war. Langsam öffnete er die Tür zu Jay's Zimmer und musste sogleich lächeln, dort auf dem kleinen Bett lagen Penny,Sheldon und Jay aneinander gekuschelt und schliefen. Jay lag in der Mitte ,Sheldon hielt Pennys Hand während Pennys Hand Jay's umklammert hielt. Dieses Bild war so schön das Leonard nicht anders konnte als zu lächeln und ein Foto mit seinem Handy zu machen ,denn er war sich sicher das Penny dieses Bild gerne haben würde.

Leise um die schlafende Familie nicht zu wecken ,ging Leonard aus dem Zimmer. Die Gedanken noch bei Familie Cooper ,der kleine Stachel der Eifersucht bohrte sich einen Weg in seinen Herzen ,doch er ignorierte es. Sheldon und Penny verdienten es glücklich zu sein ,und er würde es irgendwann auch sein ,wieder sah er das Bild auf seinen Handy

Sheldon liebte Penny

Er war glücklich und Penny war es auch

genau SO sollte es sein

Sheldon,Penny und Jay

Eine Glückliche Familie


	6. Ein Zug für zwei

Heute war der große Tag ,Sheldon hatte zwei Tage für die Vorbereitung gebraucht doch es war es wert. Heute war Jay's Geburtstag ,alle waren gekommen ,sogar Sheldon's Bruder George war da. Der Raum war mit Luftballons und Girlanden geschmückt ,und jeder hatte einen Becher mit Limonade in der Hand. Sheldon hatte darauf geachtet das es auf dem Geburtstag seines Sohnes nichts alkoholisches gab ,immerhin war das hier eine Kindergeburtstagsparty.

„Shelly ich muss schon sagen ich bin überrascht das dein Kind so normal ist ,das hätte ich meinem kleinen Bruder gar nicht zugetraut.

George lachte während Sheldon versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er hatte vergessen das sein Bruder ihn immer an seinen Vater erinnerte ,genauso wie sein Vater hatte auch George ihn immer geärgert. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre dann hätte er ihn nicht eingeladen ,jedoch bestand Penny darauf das die Ganze Familie an Jay's Geburtstag dabei war ,da konnte Sheldon noch so sehr betteln und bitten.

„Mein Sohn ist intelligenter als du es je sein wirst George ,und damit du es weißt ich bin normal,nur weil du nicht einmal bis drei zählen kannst und genauso trinkst wie unser Vater heißt es nicht das ich unnormal bin."

Sheldon richtete sich zur voller Größe auf ,doch als er den Blick in George's Gesicht sah wusste er das dass nicht gut enden würde. Er kannte diesen Blick besser als sonst jemand ,sein Vater hatte ihn genauso angesehen wenn er wütend war und ihn gleich schlagen würde. Seine Instinkte sagten ihn das er weglaufen sollte ,das er sich verstecken sollte ,doch jetzt schob er diese Gedanken in den hintersten teil seines Geistes. Er konnte sich nicht immer verstecken ,er war ein erwachsener Mann und er war ein Vater ,er musste standhaft bleiben ,wenigstens dieses eine mal .

„Shelly nur weil du ein hübsches Mädchen gefunden hast heißt das nicht das du plötzlich auch ein ganzer Mann geworden bist. Ich frag mich wirklich was Penny in dir sieht ,wahrscheinlich weiß sie das du gutes Geld verdienst und für sie sorgen kannst."

George lächelte während Sheldon kochte ,er verabscheute seinen Bruder ,sein Vater war wenigstens nett zu ihm wenn er nicht trank ,auch wenn das eher selten der fall war. Doch George war immer gemein zu ihm ,er sorgte damals regelmäßig dafür das Sheldon weinend zu seiner Meemaw lief und nicht wieder zurück wollte. Sheldon war damals überglücklich als er endlich nach Deutschland gehen konnte ,er konnte weg von seinen Bruder und seinen Vater und deren ewigen Schlägen und Gemeinheiten. In Deutschland wurde es besser ,er weinte sehr oft weil er seine Mutter und seine Meemaw vermisste ,doch auch das verging irgendwann.

„Penny liebt mich ,kannst du das von deiner Noch Ehefrau auch sagen? Melissa verachtet dich George ,du trinkst jeden Tag und schaffst es nicht einmal dich um deine Tochter zu kümmern. Ich hingegen lebe mit der Frau meiner Träume zusammen ,ich habe einen Sohn den ich liebe und um den ich mich kümmere. Du bist genauso wie unser Vater ,und darauf bist du stolz ? Du tust mir leid George."

Sheldon spürte George's Blick als er zu seiner Frau hinüber ging und diese ihn in den Arm nahm und ihn kurz küsste.

„Sheldon denkst du nicht das es so langsam Zeit ist die Geschenke für Jay auszupacken ?"

Sheldon nickte während er Jay auf den Arm nahm und sich mit ihm auf seinen Platz setzte. Penny überreichte ihn ein Geschenk nach dem anderen und er und Jay versuchten es auszupacken , Penny strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und machte Fotos. Jay's Geschenke häuften sich und Sheldon war froh als sie endlich beim letzten angekommen waren ,Jay hatte viel mehr Spaß an dem Geschenkpapier als an den eigentlichen Geschenken. Das letzte Geschenk war sehr groß und im bunten Papier eingepackt ,als Sheldon das Papier herunterriss konnte er nicht anders als seinen kleinen Sohn zu sich hielt er eine der besten Modelleisenbahnen der Welt ,es war ein ganzes Set ,mit Schienen und kleinen Figuren ,am liebsten hätte er es für sich selbst behalten doch er wusste das dass nicht fair wäre.

„Ich denke das Jay daran sein Spaß haben wird ,immerhin ist er Sheldon's Sohn."

Leonard lachte während Sheldon ihn einfach ignorierte und anfing die Modelleisenbahn aufzubauen. Penny versuchte gar nicht erst ihn aufzuhalten ,sie hatte gelernt das man ihren Ehemann von nichts abhalten konnte wenn er es sich erstmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Also saß sie nur da und unterhielt sich mit Meemaw ,während Sheldon ganz fasziniert die Modelleisenbahn betrachtete.

Selbst als Penny den Kuchen für Jay anschnitt den sie extra mit Sheldon ausgesucht hatte ,weil er darauf bestand das Jay einen Flash Kuchen haben musste ,wollte er immer noch nicht von dieser blöden Modelleisenbahn wegkommen ,das schlimmste aber war das Jay genauso fasziniert von seinem Geschenk war wie sein Vater. Er saß auf Sheldon's Schoß und lachte jedes mal wenn sein Vater diese Zug Geräusche machte oder ''Alle einsteigen'' rief .

Es verging eine ganze Stunde in der Penny versuchte Sheldon dazu zu überreden ein Stück Kuchen zu essen .Sheldon schlang das Stück Kuchen also in aller eile hinunter und ging dann wieder zu seinem und Jay's Spielzeug. Er freute sich das sein Sohn Züge genauso liebte wie er selbst ,und als Jay dann die ganze Zeit den Zug nachmachte gab es für Sheldon in diesen Moment nichts schöneres. Die zeit ging viel zu schnell vorbei ,die letzten Gäste verabschiedeten sich ,was Sheldon nicht wirklich wahrnahm ,für ihn gab es nur seinen Sohn und diesen Zug ,doch selbst als Jay auf seinen Schoß eingeschlafen war konnte er nicht aufhören dort auf den Boden zu sitzen und den Zug anzustarren ,erst als Penny sich zu ihn setzte wandte er seinen Blick ab .

„Weißt du wieso ich Züge so liebe Penny ?"

Sheldon's Stimme war leise und sanft. Er lächelte als er sah wie Penny die Stirn runzelte und überlegte .

„Nein."

Ihre Antwort war genauso leise ,doch Sheldon hörte sie natürlich trotzdem.

„Als ich noch kleiner war ,da sind meine Eltern mit mir Zug gefahren ,mein Vater war nüchtern und lächelte meine Mutter an. Er erzählte mir vom Fischen und das er mich bald mal mitnehmen würde, er war wunderbar wenn er nicht getrunken hatte. Diese Zugfahrt war eine Ausnahme ,danach bin ich nie wieder mit meinen Eltern irgendwohin gefahren ,doch dieser Glückliche Moment hat gereicht um meine Liebe zu Zügen zu entdecken."

Sheldon blickte zu seiner Frau und war erstaunt das sie sich die Tränen wegwischte. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen das sie weinte. Penny rutschte näher an ihn heran und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange ,er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen doch er hatte immer noch seinen kleinen Sohn auf dem Schoß.

„Was hältst du davon wenn wir an deinem Geburtstag mit dem Zug fahren ? Nur du ,Jay und ich ? Ich bin mir sicher das unser Sohn das lieben würde."

Penny lächelte ihn an während er nicht anders konnte als sie voller liebe anzusehen. Seine Frau wusste immer wie sie ihn wieder aufmuntern konnte ,und er war mehr als Dankbar das sie ihn verstand. Er war sich sicher das dass mit Amy nicht so gewesen wäre ,sie hätte wahrscheinlich versucht sein Gehirn zu untersuchen ,doch seine Penny musste ihn nur ansehen und schon wusste sie was in ihn vorging.

„Penny das wäre wundervoll ,Jay würde das sicher lieben ,immerhin ist er ganz mein Sohn. Hast du gesehen wie er den Zug nachgemacht hat ? Er ist ein wahrer Cooper ,Intelligent und Charmant."

Penny konnte nicht anders als lachend den Kopf zu schütteln ,während Sheldon versuchte langsam vom Boden aufzustehen. Jay schlief immer noch ,den kleinen Zug sicher in seinen Armen ,Sheldon lächelte während er seinen Sohn zudeckte und ihn einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Kurz bevor er Jay's Zimmer verließ drehte Sheldon sich noch einmal zu seinen Sohn um.

„Happy Birthday mein kleiner Schatz."

Dann löschte er das Licht und verschwand mit einem Lächeln aus dem Zimmer.


	7. Es war einmal

Jay Cooper mochte vieles ,er mochte es mit seinen Papa ins Museum zugehen oder zusammen mit seiner Mama einzukaufen. Er mochte die Kekse von Onkel Leonard und die Höhle in Texas bei seiner Oma Mary ,die sein Papa ihn gezeigt hatte. Was er aber nicht mochte war Gewitter und Donner ,sein Papa hatte ihn erklärt das er davor keine angst haben musste ,und er glaubte ihm ,immerhin war sein Papa klug und hatte einen Preis gewonnen. Also lag Jay in seinen Bett und versuchte keine angst vor dem Gewitter zu haben ,er war fünf Jahre alt und war ein großer Junge ,das sagte seine Mama ihm immer und er gab ihr recht ,denn seine Mama war fast genauso klug wie sein Papa ,auch wenn sein Papa immer etwas anderes sagte und Mama ihm dann die Zunge herausstrecke. Jay fand das seine Mama und sein Papa toll waren ,er durfte ab und zu auf Papas weißen Brett malen ohne das sein Daddy böse wurde. Er hatte mal gesehen das Onkel Leonard auch etwas darauf gemalt hatte ,aber da wurde sein Daddy dann böse und hatte Onkel Leonard aus der Wohnung verbannt. Am liebsten hatte er es aber wenn seine Eltern zusammen kochten ,er schaute immer dabei zu wenn sein Papa die Hotdog Würstchen für die Spaghetti in kleine Stücke schnitt ,wenn er mal groß war dann würde es bei ihm auch ganz viel Spaghetti mit kleinen Hotdog Würstchen geben ,denn das war sein Lieblingsessen genauso wie von Daddy.

Jay dachte wieder an den Tag ,er hatte heute zum ersten mal mit seinen Papa einen Drachen steigen gelassen ,während seine Mama lachte und Fotos gemacht hatte. Er hatte zusammen mit seinen Eltern gelacht ,zumindest so lange bis das Wetter sich schlagartig geändert hatte und es anfing zu regnen und zu donnern. Und jetzt lag er hier und versuchte ein guter Junge zu sein ,er versuchte keine Angst vor diesen lauten Donner zu haben ,er versuchte wieder einzuschlafen ,doch als es wirklich laut krachte und sein zimmer erhellt wurde war er aufgesprungen und schreiend in das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern gerannt. Er sprang auf das Bett und schüttelte seine Mama an der Schulter ,doch sie schnarchte weiter und kuschelte sich näher an seinen Vater. Also kletterte er auf die Seite auf der sein Vater lag und tätschelte vorsichtig seine Wange ,denn er wusste das sein Papa immer schreckhaft war ,erst recht wenn man ihn weckte.

„Papa? Papa wach auf."

Er rüttelte seinen Papa nun fester und war glücklich als er die Augen aufschlug und ihn ansah, die blauen Augen sahen ihn verwirrt an ,doch dann veränderte sich der Ausdruck in tiefste Besorgnis.

„Jay was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sein Daddy sah ihn an und Jay fühlte sich klein ,er hoffte immer das er später auch mal so groß sein würde ,dann würde er genau wie sein Papa ,auch vor nichts Angst haben ,nicht einmal vor diesen dummen Gewitter.

„Papa ich kann bei dem Gewitter nicht schlafen ,kannst du mir eine Geschichte erzählen?"

Jay grinste während sein Papa lächelnd seine Augen verdrehte und ihn in die Mitte des Bettes krabbeln ließ. Er deckte sich mit der warmen Decke zu und sah hinüber zu seiner Mama ,die jetzt auch ihre Augen öffnete und ihn verwundert ansah.

„Süßer wieso bist du denn nicht in deinem Bett ?"

Seine Mama rieb sich über die Augen und lächelte ihn an , sie lächelte immer ,außer wenn man sie ärgerte. Sie hatte einmal einem Mann namens Kurt ,den sie im Einkaufszentrum getroffen hatten ,auf den Fuß getreten weil er sich über seinen Papa lustig gemacht hatte und gesagt hatte das er ein Idiot war ,als seine Mama diesen Mann dann getreten hatte ,hatte sein Papa sie nur angelächelt und sie geküsst.

„Das Gewitter macht mir Angst und ich konnte nicht schlafen ,also hab ich Daddy geweckt und ihn gefragt ob er mir eine Geschichte erzählt."

Stolz lächelte ich meine Mama an und sie lächelte zurück ,denn ich wusste das sie Papas Geschichten genauso toll fand wie ich ,und das sie es liebte wenn er sich etwas spannendes ausdachte ,und vor allem liebte sie es wenn in den Geschichten eine Prinzessin vorkam.

„Oh na dann bin ich mal gespannt um was es in der Geschichte geht."

Seine Mama schaute hinüber zu seinen Papa und lächelte ,dann kuschelte sie sich wieder in die Kissen und zog mich in ihre Arme ,ich kuschelte mich an meine Mama und zusammen warteten wir darauf das die Geschichte anfing.

„Unsere Geschichte fängt mit einer Prinzessin an ,sie wurde von jeden geliebt ,ihr Haar sah aus wie Gold und wenn sie lächelte ging für jeden die Sonne auf. Doch nicht jeder liebte sie ,es gab einen bösen muskelbepackten Troll namens Kurt ,der Prinzessin Penelope verfluchte weil er sie nicht für sich haben konnte. Also verbannte er sie aus ihren reich und schickte sie meilenweit weg von allen Leuten die sie liebte. Prinzessin Penelope weinte viel und strandete zum Schluss ganz allein in einer Stadt die sie nicht kannte ,niemand kümmerte sich um sie ,bis sie auf drei Zwerge und einen großen hübschen Mann traf. Der Mann war schüchtern und verliebte sich sofort in die Prinzessin ,doch der Zwerg namens Leo war dem Mann namens Sheldor zuvorgekommen ,und warb um die Prinzessin. Die Prinzessin hoffte immer darauf das Sheldor das gleiche für sie fühlte ,doch das geschah nie . Die anderen zwei Zwerge namens Ra und Howie hatten mittlerweile auch zwergenfrauen ,und auch Sheldor hatte eine Frau für sich gefunden ,doch nie vergaß er die schöne wunderbare Prinzessin ,und die Prinzessin vergaß ihn genauso wenig. Also geschah es irgendwann das der Zwerg Leo der Prinzessin einen Antrag machen wollte ,doch die Prinzessin lehnte den Antrag ab und gestand dem Zwerg das sie ihn nicht heiraten könnte weil sie einen anderen liebte ,einen Mann der sie verzaubert hatte mit seinen Blauen Augen. Sheldor der sehr intelligent war merkte sofort das die Prinzessin von ihm sprach ,also verließ er die Frau die er sich als Freundin genommen hatte ,und kam so mit seiner Prinzessin zusammen. Die beiden liebten sich sehr und zankten sich oft ,doch das machte ihnen nichts aus ,und einige Zeit später bekamen sie einen Sohn ,der ihr ein und alles war. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind so erzählen Prinzessin Penelope und Sheldor ihren Sohn immer noch die Geschichte von einer Prinzessin die am Ende ihren Traumprinzen gefunden hat.

* * *

Jay sah hinüber zu seinen Papa und lächelte ,dann sah er zu seiner Mama und musste leise kichern ,sie war eingeschlafen und schnarchte leise. Sein Papa sah hinüber zu seiner Mama ,er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn ,dann tat er das gleiche bei ihm und ging sicher das er richtig zugedeckt war ,ehe er sich hinlegte und das kleine licht ausschaltete. Jay kuschelte sich in die Kissen ,er dachte über die Geschichte nach die sein Papa ihn gerade erzählt hatte ,und wieder einmal schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht ,denn irgendetwas sagte ihm das diese Geschichte von Prinzessin Penelope und Sheldor noch lange nicht zu ende erzählt war. 


	8. Schmerz

Penny Cooper war schon immer ein Arbeitstier ,sie hatte sich damals in der Cheesecake Factory immer bemüht und das war in ihren jetzigen Job auch nicht anders. Sie liebte das Schauspielern ,doch auch sie musste einsehen das dieser Traum zu groß war ,also hatte sie nach langer Überlegung eine Schauspielschule eröffnet ,Sheldon hatte ihr dabei wirklich geholfen und nach ein paar anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten ,lief es danach richtig gut. Pennys leben hatte sich wirklich verändert ,sie wusste schon damals das sie nicht ewig als Kellnerin arbeiten wollte ,und als sie dann mit Sheldon zusammen kam ,der Mann der sich wirklich in seinen Job bemühte ,wurde ihr klar das sie jetzt endlich was tun musste. Jetzt hatte sie ihre eigene Schauspielschule und war damit so glücklich wie noch nie in ihrem Leben ,sie liebte das was sie tat und wenn sie dann von der Arbeit nach Hause kam warteten dort ihre zwei Jungs auf sie, sie fühlte sich einfach vollkommen ,als ob sie endlich angekommen wäre. Also schloss Penny mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht die Tür zu Sheldons und ihrem Apartment auf ,das Lächeln wollte nicht von ihrem Gesicht verschwinden ,doch das änderte sich sofort als sie ihren Ehemann weinend auf dem Sofa sitzen sah ,er weinte so heftig das er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Mit schnellen Schritten war Penny an seiner Seite und zog ihn in ihre Arme ,er sah sie nicht einmal an sondern weinte einfach weiter.

„Sheldon was ist denn los? Warum weinst du denn? Ist irgendwas mit Jay passiert?"

Irgendwas lief hier völlig verkehrt ,von ihrem Sohn war nichts zu sehen und das ließ ihre Alarmglocken klingeln. Sheldon war ein verantwortungsbewusster Vater ,er würde nie zulassen das ihren Sohn etwas passieren würde ,aber auf der anderen Seite konnte Penny sich absolut nicht erklären wieso ihr Mann dann so weinen sollte.

„Penny ,Meemaw ist gestorben. Ich weiß sie war schon alt und war krank aber ich hätte nicht gedacht das sie sterben würde ,Mama sagt das sie einfach eingeschlafen ist."

Wieder fing Sheldon an zu weinen und dieses mal kamen auch bei Penny die Tränen. Sie hatte Sheldon's Meemaw kennengelernt und sich gleich in sie verliebt ,sie verstand warum Sheldon diese Frau so liebte ,sie war immer nett und hatte für jeden ein offenes Ohr ,aber trotzdem war sie doch eine sehr offene Frau die auch ihre Meinung sagte. Meemaw hatte ihr gesagt das Sheldon als Kind sehr unter seinen Mitschülern gelitten hatte und von eben diesen geschlagen wurde ,sie hatte ihr auch erzählt das Sheldon schon länger in sie verliebt war ,und in seinen Briefen immer von ihr sprach.

„Es tut mir leid Schatz ,Meemaw war eine wunderbare Frau. Hast du es Jay erzählt? Ich weiß wie sehr er sie lieb hatte."

Sheldon sah sie an und versuchte nicht erneut in Tränen auszubrechen ,er sah das seine Frau weinte ,genauso wie er weinte. Sie weinte weil sie Meemaw genauso vermissen würde wie er selber ,und genau das brachte ihn dazu seine Frau in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Ich hab Leonard gebeten Jay abzuholen damit er mit Lisa spielen kann. Amy hatte dagegen keine Einwände und sagte das Jay die Nacht bei ihr und Leonard verbringen könnte. Jay fand die Idee gut also war es beschlossene Sache ,ich hoffe du bist nicht verärgert ,aber ich musste allein sein."

Sheldon schniefte und streichelte Penny's Wange. Am liebsten wollte er sich verkriechen ,wollte weinen und an all die Momente mit seiner Meemaw denken ,wie sie Plätzchen gebacken hatten oder wie sie ihm Geschichten erzählt hatte ,seine Meemaw konnte die besten Geschichten erzählen ,umso schlimmer war der Gedanke das er nie wieder eine ihrer Geschichten hören würde ,er würde nie wieder ihr lachen hören ,er würde nie wieder seinen Spitznamen aus ihren Mund hören ,sie würde ihn nie wieder Moon Pie nennen. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis kamen auch die Tränen zurück ,die Luft wurde dünner und er hatte das Gefühl nicht atmen zu können ,alles drehte sich und immer wieder konnte er nur daran denken das er seine geliebte Meemaw nie wieder sehen würde.

„Sheldon Schatz du musst ruhig atmen ,sonst wirst du ohnmächtig. Komm schon Liebling ich weiß das es weh tut ,ich weiß das es schrecklich ist wenn jemand stirbt ,aber du musst dich jetzt wirklich beruhigen."

Penny streichelte über Sheldons tränennasses Gesicht ,sie hatte Sheldon schon oft aufgeregt erlebt ,aber das hier war anders. Er zitterte und schnappte nach Luft und er weinte ,so schrecklich wie sie es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Das erste mal in ihren Leben hatte sie wirklich Angst das der Tod seiner Meemaw ihn in eine Depression führen würde ,Sheldon hatte seinen Vater verloren aber das war nicht das gleiche ,seine Meemaw war alles für ihn ,sie war da wenn andere es nicht waren ,und jetzt war sie weg und würde nie wieder kommen. Penny wusste wie Sheldon sich fühlte ,und sie würde das zusammen mit ihm durchstehen ,egal was passieren würde ,sie würde an seiner Seite sein.

Was dann wirklich passierte war das Sheldon sich zurückzog ,er sprach nur das nötigste und verbrachte die meiste Zeit vor seinen Computer. Seine Freunde machten sich schreckliche Sorgen um ihn ,und als dann die Beerdigung immer näher rückte ,machte Leonard den Vorschlag das Sheldon doch besser hier bleiben sollte ,weil er das wahrscheinlich nicht verkraften würde ,daraufhin schrie Sheldon, Leonard an das er seiner Meemaw die letzte Ehre erweisen würde ,egal wie sehr es schmerzen würde ,dann rannte Sheldon ins Schlafzimmer. Jede Nacht nahm Penny ihren Mann in den Arm ,und jede Nacht hörte sie ihn leise weinen ,und jedes mal riss es ihr Herz entzwei.

Am Tag der Beerdigung war Sheldon wieder einmal den Tränen nahe ,er und Penny waren nach Texas geflogen ,ohne ihren Sohn ,denn eine Beerdigung war für einen fünfjährigen einfach zu viel. Leonard und Amy hatten versprochen auf ihn aufzupassen und Sheldon war dafür mehr als dankbar. Die Beerdigung brachte Sheldon am Rande seiner Nerven ,all die vielen Menschen die so taten als würden sie sich wirklich darum kümmern das seine Meemaw tot war. Seine Schwester ,seine Mutter und seine Ehefrau hatten reden vorbereitet ,Pennys rede über Meemaw brachte ihn wieder zum weinen ,er sollte hier nicht mit einen dunklen Anzug stehen ,er sollte nicht sehen wie Meemaw's weißer Sarg mit Erde bedeckt wird ,er wollte all das nicht sehen ,er wollte sehen das seine Meemaw dort stand und ihn anlächelte ,das sie ihm sagte wie stolz sie auf ihn war. Als Penny dann auch noch die Geschichte erzählte wie sie mit seiner Meemaw Weihnachten verbrachten ,konnte er nicht mehr ,er rannte ,er rannte weg von all diesen Leuten ,er rannte weg von dem weißen Sarg in dem seine Meemaw lag ,er rannte bis er an der großen Eiche vor Meemaw's Haus ankam ,dort setzte er sich und fing wieder an zu weinen.

Penny sprach gerade über das letzte Weihnachtsfest das sie zusammen mit Meemaw verbrachten ,sie sah sich um und fand ihren Ehemann ,er weinte und rannte dann einfach fort. Sie murmelte ein schnelles Entschuldigen sie mich zu den Gästen und lief dann hinter Sheldon her ,ihre hohen Schuhe erschwerten das rennen etwas ,doch schließlich schaffte sie es und fand Sheldon unter einer großen Eiche vor Meemaw's Haus. Er weinte und hatte seine knie umschlungen ,dieser Anblick trieb Penny die Tränen in die Augen ,doch sie versuchte sie zu unterdrücken. Leise setzte sie sich neben ihren Mann und nahm sanft seine Hand ,sie wusste das sie nun ruhig mit ihn reden musste ,er musste verstehen das er seiner Meemaw nun auf wiedersehen sagen musste.

„Schatz hör mir zu ,ich weiß wie schwer dir das hier fällt. Ich weiß wie leer du dich fühlst ,aber du musst Meemaw auf wiedersehen sagen ,du musst dich richtig von ihr verabschieden Sheldon ,wenn nicht wirst du das ewig bereuen ,glaub mir ich weiß wovon ich rede. Meemaw wird immer bei dir sein Sheldon ,du wirst sie niemals vergessen ,sie ist immer bei dir."

Penny nahm Sheldon's Hand und legte sie auf sein Herz. Er sah zu ihr auf

„Sie ist immer hier drin ,für immer."

Sie gab ihn einen sanften Kuss ,stand auf und ging ,während Sheldon das was sie sagte verarbeitete ,seine Frau hatte recht ,er musste sich von Meemaw verabschieden ,also stand er auf ,klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose und ging ein letztes mal zu seiner Meemaw.

Er stand einfach da und wusste nicht was er tun sollte ,also schloss er einfach die Augen und stellte sich seine Meemaw vor ,wie sie immer an dem Tisch in ihrer Küche saß und ihn begeistert zuhörte ,sie lächelte und hatte ein leuchten in den Augen.

„Meemaw ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll ,sonst bin ich gut darin ,ich bin gut im reden ,aber jetzt steh ich hier und weiß zum ersten mal in meinem Leben nicht was ich sagen weiß das erste mal in meinen Leben keine Antwort auf eine frage ,Meemaw du warst immer für mich da ,du hast immer an mich geglaubt ,und jetzt bist du weg ,einfach so ,und ich kann dich nicht zurückholen ,keine Formeln ,keine Physik kann das möglich machen. Ich hoffe das du da wo du jetzt bist glücklich bist ,ich hoffe du weißt wie dankbar ich dir für alles bin ,dank dir habe ich eine wunderbare Frau und einen tollen Sohn. Jay und Penny werden dich genauso vermissen wie ich es tue ,aber ich weiß ja das du es nicht magst wenn die beiden Traurig sind ,ich werde sie wieder zum lächeln bringen ,das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde dich niemals vergessen ,ich liebe dich Meemaw."

Als Penny die Worte ihres Mannes hörte ,fühlte sie die Tränen über ihr Gesicht laufen. Sie fühlte wie sich zwei Arme um sie legten und als sie aufsah ,sah sie Sheldons Gesicht ,er drückte sie an sich und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf.

„Penny?"

„Ja Sheldon?"

„Du darfst mich Moon pie nennen ,ich glaube Meemaw hätte das so gewollt."

* * *

Als er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte sah Penny ihn erschrocken an ,doch er lächelte nur und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss. Er wusste das er das richtige tat ,er sah seine Meemaw praktisch oben in ihrer Wolke sitzen ,wie sie stolz auf ihn runter lächelte und den anderen sagte das dass da unter ihr Moon pie war. 


	9. Eifersucht und Enttäuschung

Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper war in seinen Leben nicht oft Eifersüchtig ,er hatte nie einen Grund zur Eifersucht ,denn meistens waren es die anderen die eifersüchtig auf ihn waren. Sheldon war ein Genie ,er wusste das er der beste war ,denn nicht um sonst hatte er einen Nobelpreis gewonnen. Doch hier stand er nun ,auf einen bedeutungslosen Event für Physiker und musste seiner Frau dabei zugucken wie sie sich mit Dr. Bennet unterhielt ,einen gutaussehenden blonden Jungen Mann der seinen Doktortitel wahrscheinlich eher im Lotto gewonnen hatte. Penny lachte über alles was dieser komische Kautz sprach und hatte ihn komplett vergessen ,wie konnte seine eigenen Frau ihn vergessen? Es war ja nicht so das man ihn übersehen konnte. Sheldon fühlte eine blinde Wut in sich ,er hasste diesen Dr. Bennet ,sein IQ war mit Sicherheit noch niedriger als Howards und das sollte schon etwas heißen. Seine Wut bekam einen kleinen Dämpfer als er merkte das Penny sich höflich von Mr. Schmalzlocke verabschiedet hatte und sich nun neben ihn setzte.

„Ich muss schon sagen Sheldon ,Dr. Bennet ist verdammt nett ,die anderen hier sind alle so mürrisch ,aber er war wirklich höflich ,er hat uns sogar zu seiner nächsten Party eingeladen."

Penny tätschelte seinen Arm doch Sheldon ballte seine Hand zur Faust ,wie konnte dieser Einfaltspinsel es wagen? Wie konnte er mit seiner Frau flirten und ihn dann auch noch zu seiner blöden Party einladen? Und wieso fand Penny ihn so toll? Sie sollte andere Männer nicht so anschmachten ,Herrgott sie war immerhin seine Frau ,sie sollte nur ihn so anlächeln ,ihn und niemand anderen.

„Oh ja wie toll ,wahrscheinlich darf ich euch dort dann auch beim flirten zugucken? Soll ich dir sagen wieso hier alle so mürrisch sind? Wahrscheinlich deswegen weil Dr. Bennet mit allen Frauen flirtet und sie nachher zu sich auf die Party einlädt."

Als Sheldon geendet hatte verschränkte er seine Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte verächtlich. Er war sauer ,er hatte sich für diesen Tag in seinen besten Anzug gezwängt weil er wusste das seine Penny diesen Anzug so sehr liebte ,er hatte gehofft das sie ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen würde ,er hatte diesen Abend genau geplant und nun lief alles völlig verkehrt. Er hatte ihr Hotelzimmer romantisch gestalten lassen ,das kostete ihn zwar etwas aber das war es ihn wert gewesen ,doch jetzt war sein Plan im Eimer.

„Okay Brainiac was ist hier los? Du denkst ich hab mit ihm geflirtet? Ich gebe ja zu das er ganz hübsch ist aber mehr auch nicht."

Penny starrte ihren Ehemann fassungslos an ,sie kannte ihn schon so lange und trotzdem benahm er sich das erste mal wirklich unmöglich. Dr. Bennet hatte ihr erzählt wie schwer er dafür gearbeitet hatte um seinen Doktortitel zu bekommen ,sie hatte ihm erzählt das ihr Mann seinen ersten Doktortitel schon mit sechzehn Jahren bekam und das er ein verdammtes Genie sei. Sie hatte ihn voller Stolz erzählt das ihr Mann einen Nobelpreis bekommen hatte ,und dann hatte sie mit Dr. Bennet gelacht weil er ihr erzählte das er oft glaubte das seine kleine Tochter schon cleverer wäre als er selbst. Hatte sie wirklich mit ihm geflirtet? Nein ,sie hatte einfach nur eine nette Unterhaltung.

„Siehst du ,du gibst es sogar zu das er hübsch ist. Ich hab dich mitgenommen damit du mit mir lachst und mit mir Spaß hast ,und nicht damit du mit irgendeinen dummen Idioten flirtest der seinen Doktortitel im Internet ersteigert hat."

Sheldons Stimme war lauter geworden als er beabsichtigt hatte ,viele seiner Kollegen beobachteten ihn nun ,doch das war ihm egal. Er war sauer ,sauer auf Penny ,sie war Schuld daran das er nun so außer sich war. Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach an seiner Seite stehen? Wieso konnte sie ihn nicht so süß und stolz anlächeln wie sonst? Ihm fiel auf das sie in letzter Zeit nicht mehr wirklich lächelte ,er hatte das hier geplant damit sie wieder lächelte ,damit sie ihn wieder küsste und ihn sagte das alles gut war. Sheldon gab es nicht zu aber er hatte furchtbare Angst ,was wenn Penny nicht mehr Glücklich war? Oder schlimmer noch ,was wenn Penny nicht mehr glücklich mit ihm war? Er hatte Angst davor. Penny war seit Wochen nicht mehr sie selbst ,es gab kein Kuss mehr für ihn wenn sie nach Hause kam ,sie lächelte ihn nicht mehr an und auch wenn er immer behauptete es nicht zu mögen ,das Kuscheln mit seiner Frau fehlte ihm auch. Er war böse auf sie weil sie mit einem Fremden lachen konnte ,aber mit ihm lachte sie nicht mehr ,er fragte sich ob er Schuld daran war ,hatte er irgendetwas getan das seine Frau ihn nicht mehr liebte? Er wusste es nicht.

„Gott Sheldon ich habe keine Lust auf sowas ,ich flirte mit niemanden aber wenn du dir das einbilden willst dann tue das ruhig. Ich fahre zurück ins Hotel und zwar alleine ,mach was du für richtig hältst Dr. Cooper."

Und mit diesen Worten ging sie davon und ließ ihn allein zurück. Als sie nicht mehr zusehen war fühlte Sheldon sich schrecklich ,er fühlte wie seine Augen kribbelten ,er fühlte wie die Tränen in die Augen traten und nur darauf warteten fließen zu dürfen. Er versuchte ruhig zu atmen und nach ein paar Minuten klappte es ,Sheldon hatte sich in seinen ganzen Leben noch nie so einsam gefühlt. Er wollte Penny Zeit geben ,er wollte das sie zur ruhe kam genauso wie er selbst. Es verging eine Stunde bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt ,er rief sich ein Taxi und fuhr zurück zu dem Hotel in dem Penny und er wohnten. Erst als Sheldon im Zimmer stand ,und seine Frau weinend auf dem mit Rosenblättern bedeckten Bett liegen sah wurde ihm bewusst wie erleichtert er war ,immerhin war sie noch da ,immerhin war sie hier bei ihm. Langsam legte er sich zu seiner Frau auf das Bett und zog sie in seine Arme ,sie weinte ,doch trotzdem sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Moon Pie die Schauspielschule läuft nicht gut ,ich wollte das allein in den Griff bekommen aber es klappt nicht. Ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen ,du warst so stolz auf mich und du hast mir damit so geholfen und jetzt hab ich es wieder vermasselt. Nie mache ich etwas richtig Sheldon ,als Schauspielerin hab ich versagt und jetzt auch wieder ,Gott es tut mir Leid das ich so abwesend zu dir war. Ich hatte nur Angst das du mich mit diesen schönen blauen Augen ansiehst ,und ich darin nichts als Enttäuschung erkenne ,es tut mir so Leid."

Penny weinte weiter während Sheldon sie fester in den Arm nahm ,all seine Ängste waren umsonst gewesen ,doch so dumm es auch klang er musste hören das Penny ihn immer noch liebte. Er musste es hören und erst dann würde er sich wieder besser fühlen.

„Penny? Der Grund wieso du mir die kalte Schulter gezeigt hast war einzig und allein der ,weil du dachtest ich wäre enttäuscht von dir? Nicht weil du mich nicht mehr liebst? Liebst du mich noch Penny?"

Sheldon schluckte ,seine Worte waren eher ein Flüstern und doch wusste er das Penny ihn verstanden hatte. Er fühlte sich gerade so zerbrechlich ,die Tränen stiegen ihn in die Augen und er versuchte hastig sie wegzuwischen ,doch Penny hatte sie längst gesehen. Es fühlte sich an wie Stunden ,dabei waren es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Sekunden als Penny sich zu ihn lehnte und ihn küsste. Sheldon hatte sich noch nie so nach einen Kuss gesehnt wie in diesen Augenblick ,er hielt seine Frau fest und schwor sich sie nie wieder loszulassen. Doch irgendwann lösten sie sich voneinander und Penny lächelte ihn an.

„Natürlich liebe ich dich noch Sheldon. Ich weiß ich hab es dir in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich gezeigt ,aber das lag wirklich daran das ich Angst hatte das du enttäuscht von mir wärst. Moon Pie wie könnte ich dich nicht lieben? Ein Mann der ein Hotelzimmer mit Kerzen und Rosenblättern schmücken lässt? Wie kann man den denn nicht lieben?"

Penny lächelte wieder und Sheldon konnte nicht anders als sie wieder zu umarmen. Das sie dachte das er von ihr Enttäuscht sein könnte brachte ihn zum lachen ,diese Idee war wirklich lächerlich. Sie hatte ihn zu einen besseren Mann gemacht ,selbst früher als er noch ziemlich gemein zu ihr war war er alles ,aber nie enttäuscht von ihr. Penny hatte ihn oft beeindruckt und das hatte sich nie wirklich geändert ,sie war die stärkste Frau die er je getroffen hatte und er war sich sicher das sie nie etwas tun könnte um ihn zu enttäuschen.

„Penny du hattest Angst das ich enttäuscht sein könnte? Hör zu ich könnte nie enttäuscht von dir sein ,du bist meine Frau und du bist wundervoll. Du bist eine tolle Mutter und eine bezaubernde Ehefrau ,die Schauspielschule läuft nicht gut? Na und? Dann suchen wir dir was neues ,es gibt viele Sachen die du tun könntest. Ich will nur das du weißt das ,egal was du tust ich dich liebe und stolz auf dich bin ,ich habe die beste Frau der Welt geheiratet also komm bitte nie wieder auf diese dummen Gedanken."

Sheldon lächelte während Penny sich in seine Arme warf und herzzerreißend schluchzte. Als Penny sich wieder beruhigt hatte lagen sie einfach da ,Penny hatte sich an Sheldon gekuschelt und genoss das stetige Klopfen seines Herzens. Sheldon streichelte Pennys Kopf und fragte sich ob er im jeden Universum so glücklich war wie hier ,hätte jeder Sheldon eine Penny an seiner Seite? Wäre er in den anderen Universen auch mit Penny verheiratet? Er hoffte es

Denn was wären die Universen ohne einen Sheldon und seiner wundervollen Penny?


End file.
